1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stopper assembly for a drain system of a fluid basin, and in particular, a stopper assembly with a replaceable strainer element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional bathroom sinks typically include a stopper that serves to selectively seal or open a drain in a sink basin. The stopper is mounted to the top of a plunger seated in a drain pipe that extends below the sink basin. The stopper can be moved between open and closed positions by actuating a lever located near the sink faucet. The lever is typically mechanically linked to a horizontal rod that extends below the sink and transmits motion imparted on the lever to the plunger. The horizontal rod typically extends through a pivot seat in the drain pipe to achieve the desired lifting and lowering motion of the plunger. By actuating the lever, a user is able to raise and lower the stopper, and thereby select whether to open or close the sink drain. A conventional stopper and plunger arrangement is shown in FIG. 1.
The conventional drain and stopper mechanisms described above, however, can be problematic. For example, the horizontal rod tends to become misaligned relative to the plunger or the lever after a relatively short period of use, resulting in the stopper sagging or tilting in the open position or failing to close properly. In addition, hair and foreign objects that pass through the drain can clog up the sink, making it necessary to either disassemble the pipes located beneath the sink in order to unclog the drain, or to call a plumber. There is also a risk that valuable items, such as rings and contact lenses, can fall into the sink drain and potentially be lost. It is known to include a strainer beneath a stopper in a bathroom sink. However, conventional strainer assemblies for bathroom sinks can be difficult to access for cleaning and replacement.